Pumpkin Head
Who is Pumpkin Head? Pumpkin Head is a childlike Pumpkin Imp wielding candy magic from a different plane of existence. She is a member of Aegis. She is played by RibbonHeart. Lore Pumpkin Head being a pumpkin imp hails from a plain of existence that is always Halloween. In this realm pumpkin imps exist. Pumpkin imps are similar to normal imps though the most obvious difference is that their heads are pumpkins. Within the realm she exists in Candymancy is a common form of magic. Pumpkin imps come to this plane of existence on Halloween to give out candy or tricks. However whenever it is not Halloween they seem to be waiting for it to be Halloween again to comeback to this realm. Not being content with waiting and not feeling like her job suited her Pumpkin Head decided to come to this realm early to find out more about themselves and this world. Upon leaving their realm however they seem to be hunted by a being named Boogie. History/Biography Aegis and Introduction Pumpkin Head made their first appearance at the Aegis interviews on October 10th. During her interview she was too small to see over the table so Hybris and Satchi stood up to meet her. Pumpkin Head explains to the leaders that she wishes to join Aegis to find herself and satisfy her curiosities of the realm she has come to. She expresses her usefulness with candymancy a form of magic that has not been seen in this realm. She ends the interview by telling Hybris to put up Halloween decorations to avoid pumpkin imps from playing tricks on the Stranger’s Cathedral when Halloween comes. On November 7th Pumpkin Head attends the Aegis induction ceremony being officially accepted into Aegis core. After the ceremony she is sent with the first group to complete Beedle Vaughx’s mission. During the mission she tried to help her teammate Acheron by imprisoning his rotting arm in hard candy to stop the rot from spreading, but it didnt stop the spread. After the mission is completed she returns to the Cathedral where her and the rest of the group are treated for their injuries. Noru and Evee On November 2nd Pumpkin heads to a camp with Noru, Evee, Andraste, and Dr. Zankio after a night at The Purple Lotus. While at the camp Pumpkin Head gets to know Noru and Evee better and starts to become attached to them as they teach the curious pumpkin imp about the world. Over the next few days there Pumpkin becomes the adopted daughter of Noru and Evee even showing this by painting around her eyes to have the same markings as them. Sadly her happiness with her parents is short lived as Evee is attacked a few days later and turned to mist by Squiggles. She returns to the camp with Noru for Evee to return sometime later. Learning to Become Evil Attending a tea party on November 12 hosted by Andraste Pumpkin Head attended with Noru and Evee. While there Pumpkin Head was introduced to Krazhul who noticed that the imp wasn't taught much but had a talent for playing tricks on people. With this Kraz mentions to Pumpkin that she could be a great villain. When the tea party is over Kraz follows Noru, Evee, and Pumpkin back to their camp and decides to take Pumpkin as his villain apprentice. Pumpkin Head then joins Krazhul, after getting permission from her parents of course, to go with Krazhul and learn the ways of villainy. Parental Issues After Evee is forced to go back to The Blooded Noru slowly sinks into insanity causing Pumpkin Head to experience much stress. With one parent gone and another unable to properly care for her she spends her time between Krazhul and the members of Aegis. Though this allows Pumpkin to see that Vincent is not a bad guy and she can trust him. Eventually after experiencing much stress she returns to the cabin by the lake where she encountered The Blooded who had taken over and been keeping Evee somewhat hostage. Pumpkin was able to leave unscathed but not without being warned to never say anything about the vampire group. Faded Markings As her relationship grew more strained between herself and Noru she slowly started to rub away the markings she had given herself to look more like her parental figures. She lived with Vincent, Pandora, and Aladrin for a time while Vincent was in hiding. Pumpkin started to grow to like this life until Vincent suddenly left, and she decided to run off as well, sleeping where she could. Due to this her markings were entirely rubbed off and replaced by black glittery stains which went without notice by her fellow Aegis members and friends for the most part until it sparked a conversation between herself and Krazhul. Krazhul informs Hybris of this and has Pumpkin inform the A.I. about the situation. After many discussion Pumpkin now no longer wants anything to do with Noru seeing her as not fun but has been willing to co-exist with Noru as fellow Aegis members. Boogie Pumpkin continues to enjoy her life within the material plain and eventually finds a friendship with another being from a different plain. Rattler being from the movement plain is able to understand how Pumpkin feels and the two form a bond with one another as they have fun. Tragedy soon strikes however as Pumpkin realizes that she is now being hunted by Boogie the ruler of the pumpkin imps within the Halloween plain. Fearing for her safety and the safety of her closest friend Rattler the two run away in hopes of avoiding a terrible fate. However this has not dissuaded Boogie as the being continues to torture those who were close to Pumpkin Head by attacking Aegis members starting with her squad leader Ion. Personality Pumpkin Head is very childlike in all her mannerisms not fully understanding things do to her upbringing in the other realm. This has made her curious and even a bit nosy. They're very upbeat and always looking for fun. She’s shown a mischievous side to her playing tricks on people and accepting the role of apprentice villain. She hates waiting after years of waiting for Halloween in her home realm. She looks up to her evil teacher like an adoring child would. Family Pumpkin Head was previously adopted by Noru and Evee , but after Evee was taken by The Blooded their relationship was strained, further pressure tipped pumpkin over the edge as she watched Noru lose her grip on reality and Evee act so oddly. Because of their interactions Pumpkin has started to think of Love and Caring as bad things and has decided they are no longer her parents, as exampled in her conversation with Krazhul. Powers & Abilities * Candymancy - Pumpkin Head can conjure candy of all kinds. * Lollipop Staff - A lollipop staff that can be used for melee attacks. * Blood Candies - Using a person's blood Pumpkin can make blood candies with the same blood for vampires to consume. * Magical Candy - She can recreate candy version's of magically enchanted foods/items (if she is able to eat it). Trivia * Pumpkin Head draws doodles of her and her parents. * Pumpkin is very good at repairing things using this skill to make her own clothes. * Her body has a strange anatomy, bleeding black glittery goo, a body like a dolls, and produces tears of black glittery goo Links * Twitch: https://www.twitch.tv/ribbonheartvr * Twitter: https://twitter.com/RibbonyHeart Gallery File:Pumpkin Head Profile.png File:Pumpkin Head Pajamas.png|Pumpkin Head in her Pajamas. File:Pumpkin Head Noru Evee.png|Pumpkin and her parents. Category:Characters Category:Species: Null Category:RibbonHeart's Characters